The present invention relates to a ball game table structure, and more particularly to a floating/dropping ball game table structure which has leisurely and fashionable design and is combined with current electronic equipment. The ball game table can be used in accordance with different funny game rules to achieve leisure and entertainment effects.
All the busy workers in modern society need suitable leisurely activities for relaxing the mood and relieving the pressure.
There are many kinds of existent indoor and outdoor leisurely ball games which are very popular. Such ball games necessitate a long term of practice before skilled in these fields. These ball games have fixed playing rules which can be hardly changed. Therefore, some players may lose their interest in these games after a long period of playing.